Stage 5: Power Off! Power On!
Power Off! Power On! (also known by its level name, You Said Anything, Didn't Ya?) is the fifth song you perform in Um Jammer Lammy. Story Lammy and Fussenpepper "land" the plane into a parking lot. As a reward for, Fussenpepper grants Lammy his dentures (wahwah). Lammy, having a merely 3 minutes until the concert, leaves in a rush only to realize she left her guitar on the plane. Luckily a guitar store is right next to her, run by Paul Chuck. Lammy has rather detailed guitar demands, while the shop, unbeknown to Lammy, is shown to be entirely out of guitars. Paul Chuck is uncooperative until Lammy starts to plead at him that "she will do anything" which sparks his interest and suddenly starts a chainsaw. Lammy (fearing some sort of massacre) is handed the chainsaw as Paul Chuck intends to carve one with her right out of a tree. Lammy tries to protest but gets triggered by Chuck's gramophone playing "Casino In My Hair" and envisions the chainsaw to be her guitar. Stage Lammy and Paul Chuck both have chainsaws in their hand and they're carving a guitar into the tree. The background is a forest. Song Versions Lammy Version; Um Jammer Lammy Parappa Version; UmJammer Lammy secondary storyline MilkCan (Katy) Version; Make It Sweet! Parappa's Mixtape; I Scream! (Parappa vocals only) Lyrics (Lammy) Get up turn your chainsaw on. Power off, power on. Now let's start with this tree here. Low gear, high gear. Come on hurry, hurry hurry hurry, hurry (ha ha!) No need to worry, worry the tree gonna grow back surely, (ha ha!) All I wanna hear is you've come over here, There's no foolin around with deers '' ''Chop all of them down every single one down, Because we're gonna make a guitar with all the timber around. '' ''(NA version: Come on and get down, way down to the low ground. Then we're gonna make a good guitar with all the timber around.) NEVER USE JOE CHIN'S CHAINS FOR THEM Rockin to the beat of the sun, '' ''Chopping trees down for the fun.'' (NA version: Knowin that we're here for the fun) ''' ''We gonna make a good guitar, '' '''''by givin all you got. Come on girl, '' ''Hurry it up girl. OK, turn it down, turn it up. Make sure batteries are charged up! Give it all you got, every little muscle that you got inside your little bo, body! I don't wanna hear that you got no time or you're in a hurry to your gig gig, gig. All I wanna hear is you've come over here, There's no foolin around with deers. Chop all of them down every single one down, Because we're gonna make a good guitar with all the timber around. '' ''(NA version: Come on and get down, way single one down. Then we're gonna make a good guitar with all the timber around.) NEVER USE JOE CHIN'S CHAINS FOR THEM NO! Jammin, hard slammin, loud banging. Rockin rollin all night long. Now that we come so far, Tell me just who you are, Are you my shining star? '' ''Let me see your guitar. Lyrics (PaRappa) Get up and turn your chainsaw on, '' ''It’s time to get your power back on Now let’s start with this tree over here Cuz I know we need to get in high gear Come on hurry, I need you to hurry, I thought you’re in a hurry but don’t worry No need to worry, cuz I know the deal, the trees’ll grow back for sure, that’s for real Ain't this fun? Having fun in the sun, I like chopping down trees just for fun. (NA: Ain't this fun? Having fun in the sun, I love rockin’ to the beat just for fun) Don’t forget uh, I mean for real, My chainsaws rule with the world with appeal. NEVER USE JOE CHIN’S CHAIN FOR THEM! Rockin with beat, rollin with the heat Rolling up high in the sun Turn it to the side, hold it up high Turn it up high Hold it to the side We gonna make a good guitar with this wood. '' ''So give it all you got girl, I mean for real. Come on hurry, I need you to hurry, I thought you’re in a hurry but don’t worry No need to worry, cuz I know the deal, the trees’ll grow back for sure, that’s for real Ain't this fun? Having fun in the sun, I like chopping down trees just for fun. (NA: Ain't this fun? Having fun in the sun, I love rockin’ to the beat just for fun) Don’t forget uh, I mean for real, My chainsaws rule with the world with appeal NEVER USE JOE CHIN’S CHAINS FOR THEM NO! Rockin with the beat, rollin with the heat. Chopping down trees just for fun! (NA: Rolling up high in the sun!) Now we come far, tell me who you are You must be a star, let’s see your guitar. End of level responses 'Lammy' 'Good' Paul Chuck: Hmmm I'm impressed! You can move on now. Lammy: Yeah! I really need to move on! 'Cool' Paul Chuck: Ah ha! We created a pretty good guitar!! Lammy: We sure did!! That was fun!! 'Bad/Awful' *The tree falls down.* Paul Chuck: I thought I said I didn't have time for Jokers! Lammy: I didn't mean to be a joker... I just wanted to move on... 'PaRappa' 'Good' Paul Chuck: Hmmm I'm impressed! You can move on now. PaRappa: Alright! Let's move on! 'Cool' Paul Chuck: Ah ha! We created a pretty good guitar!! PaRappa: Yup! Parappa's the name! 'Bad/Awful' *The tree falls down.* Paul Chuck: I thought I said I didn't have time for Jokers! PaRappa: I'm not a joker... I'm just trying to groove. '''(Upon losing COOL) '''I got some gas now. I'm back! Mode Differences Cool mode If the player is to obtain cool mode. Paul will say "I'm out of gas!!" and he will exit the stage leaving you to carve the tree with your guitar that was once a chainsaw. The bear is out of the tree and now swinging its arms and fairy-like creatures occasionally fly in the background while Lammy is circling the tree. Bad/Awful mode If the player does bad, they will notice the music getting a little choppier and being played by chainsaws. if they continue to do bad, they will drop down into awful mode, in which the song's melody and structure is completely replaced by one. The bear will try to swing at Lammy from the tree, plus the tree starts to swing around a bit in bad, and a lot in awful mode. Trivia *Paul calls PaRappa a girl in his song most likely because most of the lyrics are the same from Lammy's song. However, they usually alter lyrics slightly or let Parappa comment on it, such as with Fright Flight. *In the American version, anything Paul said about "cutting down trees for fun" was replaced. **Interestingly, "way down to the low ground" appears as "way single one down." *What fuel the chainsaw runs on is inconsistent. It is shown to run on batteries ("Make sure batteries are charged up") but also gas ("My chainsaw's out of gas"). Category:Stages Category:UmJammer Lammy